


touch

by chiliad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliad/pseuds/chiliad
Summary: being trapped in a nightmare for so,solong really fucks you up.





	touch

being trapped in a nightmare for so, _so_ long really fucks you up. you lose concept of things, and touch in particular has become strange to ymir.

she gets the basics of it: touch is when you come into contact with something - but there's the other side of it, isn't there? it's when she gets into the training corps, when she and krista are left alone, that she realises she _doesn't know._

before this point, ymir has had no reason or desire to take someone's hand, to push a strand of hair back, or even _hold_ them and feel their heartbeat. now that it's happening, ymir has no idea what to do with herself.

this was not meant to happen.

of course, during her time on the streets, she's seen people kissing, hugging, nuzzling and all sorts of things! both parties seem to enjoy those. but will she do any of those? no.

instead, she'll throw an arm around krista in a less-than-gentle manner, and hope the contact sates this thing in her.

(spoiler: it doesn't.)

**Author's Note:**

> it's so short and bad but like...... this has been on my mind for ages
> 
> i get she's had time to adjust but like..... at what point would she actually get to even touch someone's face
> 
> i don't KNOW my dudes its just my opinion


End file.
